Queen Isabella
by A.Pelosi
Summary: What if Edward left Bella in New Moon not knowing her deepest secret: the fact that she is Aro's sister and Queen of the Volturi!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I feel as if I'm writing more new stories than updating old ones. Anyway, here it is.**

**Title: Queen Isabella**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Bella and Edward**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon, he didn't know Bella's deepest secret: the fact that she's Aro's sister and Queen of the Volturi!**

**R&R**

**Bella, Forest, Forks, Washington:**

"Let's take a walk," Edward suggested to me. Together, we walked into the forest.

"Bella, we're leaving," said Edward, when he turned to me.

"Leaving, as in you and me?" I asked, confused.

"No, as in my family and myself. Look, Bella. Carlisle barely passes for 30, yet he is pushing for 33. We'll have to start over regardless. Bye, Bella. It would be like I never existed. Do me a favor," he said.

"What?" I asked. I was too depressed to really talk anymore. My soul mate is leaving me today.

"Keep out of trouble, for Charlie's sake," he said. He kissed me, and just like that, disappeared.

I'm not actually a human. I'm Isabella Marie Volturi, Aro's sister, and Queen of the Volturi. However, I have three gifts. I am a mental shield, I can change appearences at will, and finally, I can, a little bit, control minds.

I was able to make Charlie believe I was his daughter by changing my appearence to Isabella Marie Swan, an accident prone human girl. Then, I used my power to make him believe he had a daughter. I am in fact a 3000 year old vampire, older than even Aro, Marcus and Caius. I actually changed all three of them.

I only came to Forks to have a year long break. Unlike Aro, Marcus, and Caius, I don't have a mate. When I met Edward, I was finally happy, because I thought I had a mate.

Now, he left. I should leave, too.

I swiftly pulled out my cellphone and dialed Aro's number. "Aro," I said.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"Don't you remember your dear sister? I'm coming home," I said.

"Isabella! I miss you. When will you be back?" he asked excited.

"Probably in a day or two," I said. We hung up.

I slowly walked up to Charlie's house. He was home, watching baseball. "Edward left," I told him. "I'm going back to Jacksonville."

"OK, kiddo," said Charlie. Jacksonville was where I made Charlie believe I was from.

I went to my room and sorted out the things I would be taking back home. Then, I took out my wallet. I had a little more than two thousand dollars left. I figured I'd use it to purchase a plane ticket.

I dragged my suitcase to the truck Charlie bought me. "Bye, Bells!" he called through the door.

I drove the the Seattle International Airport.

I went to the check-in desk. "One ticket to Italy, please," I told the ticket-seller.

"That would be one thousand dollars, please," she said. I gave her the money. "Have a nice flight!" she called.

I boarded the airplane and decided to sleep. I haven't changed my appearance back to normal yet, and I wanted to keep it that way until I got to Volterra. I mean, when I changed my appearance to a human, I could actually sleep and cry, and eat. Of course I still have to drink human blood, but I could actually eat real human food. I, like my brothers, drink human blood, but I'd been careful so that I didn't hunt near Forks. After all, I have three thousand years of control.

I wanted to escape reality for a few hours by being able to sleep. So, I did.

Finally, the captain called, "We will be landing in Volterra, Italy. The temperature is very nice. Local time, 1:00 PM."

I left the airplane and claimed my luggage. Then, I headed outside, looking for one of my guards to take me back into the castle.

I saw Jane in the crowd. I wanted some fun, so I approached her and said, "Excuse me, miss, but do you by chance know where Volterra Castle is?" I smiled sweetly.

"Why do you need to go to Volterra Castle?" asked Jane suspiciously.

"I heard it is the best tourist spot in the country. I just came here! I really want to see it!" I gushed.

"The only way you can get into Volterra Castle is through the receptionist, Gianna. I'm sorry," said Jane.

"Then, I want to see Aro. I know that you are a vampire, and I want to ask for death," I told her.

Then, Jane's eyes narrowed and said, "Follow me."

She led me back into my home. Volterra Castle. She took me to the throne room where Marcus, Caius, and Aro were sitting on. There was one empty throne. Mine.

"Master Aro, this human knows about vampires. She is asking for death," said Jane.

Aro asked me, "Oh, is that right, young one? Tell me, why do you want death?"

I decided to play around for a bit. "Because the vampire I dated, Edward Cullen, left me!" I said.

"Hmm..." said Aro. He walked up to me and was going to listen to my thoughts.

Of course, that is not possible, since I have a shield. I am the only one that Aro can't hear.

"Interesting, I can't hear her thoughts. She reminds me of our dear sister, Isabella. I say we change her," said Aro with a glint in his eyes whenever he comes across an useful talent.

"Oh, but I am already a vampire," I said. Then, I concentrated on my powers and turned back into my old self. "Miss me?" I asked.

Jane, Aro, Caius and Marcus froze in shock. Aro was the first to recover. "Isabella, you have returned!" he yelled.

"What did happen?" asked Marcus.

"Well, I found out Edward is my true mate, but he left me, thinking I was a mere human. Which reminds me, brothers, is it feeding time? I haven't fed in a while," I told them.

"Well, not yet, but I could tell Jane to get you something," said Aro. "Jane."

"Yes, Master," asked Jane.

"Get Isabella a human," said Aro.

"Yes, Master. I will return with a human for Mistress Isabella," said Jane. All of us had much catching up to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys!

In an effort to get more reviews, I am going to post critical thinking questions that I want answered. Then, I will personally comment on the best answer. Also, please read my other stories. I have written 12, and the only way you will get access to them is if you go to my profile. AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

_**Questions:**_

1. Which one of my stories do you like so far? Name 2. (This is also a poll question. Please check it out.)

2. What is your favorite book?

3. What is your favorite subjects?

4. Who is your favorite character from _Twilight_? It can be from any of the Twilight Saga books.

Thanks!

**Edward:**

I cannot believe that I have left Bella. My whole entire family is upset at the decision. Therefore, I went to Forks.

I knocked on Charlie's door. "Yes?" I heard Charlie's voice.

When Charlie saw me, he immediately was angry. _Not Edward Cullen! He was the one who hurt my Bella!_

"Edward, Bella isn't here anymore. She left for Jacksonville this morning," said Charlie. _I'm glad she did, too. I don't like that Cullen boy. He hurt Bella._

I said thanks and decided to search for her in Jacksonville. Bella apparently has a mother in Jacksonville.

I dialed the number. "Hello, is this Isabella Swan's mother?" I asked politely.

"Yes, this is Renee. What do you want? I'll have you know...B-Bella died in a suicide three days ago," said Renee. I could hear her silently sobbing.

"What? What happened?" I asked. I was horrified. My Bella. Dead.

"W-When she got back to my house...s-she was all depressed. T-then the next day, I found a note on the table...and Bella's body turns up broken. She j-jumped off a cliff," said Renee.

"Where are you, Ms. Swan?" I asked.

She gave me the address. I raced to Jacksonville. I knocked on Renee's door.

"Yes, who is it?" she asked stiffly. She apparently was crying. _Who's here at this time of the day?_

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I was on the phone with you yesterday. May I see the note that Bella has written?" I asked.

"Sure," said Renee. _Wait...that's the boy that caused Bella misery. Come on, Renee, yell at him!_ I mentally cringed. I caused Bella's death.

The suicide note said:

_Dear Mom (and Dad),_

_Mom, I can't live anymore. He caused me too much misery by leaving me all alone in the forest in Forks. I thought that by coming here and away from Charlie, I would be happy. Apparently, that isn't the case._

_Mom, I love you. Tell Dad that I've decided to die. I'm jumping the cliff tomorrow. No one will stop me. Not even him._

_I'm sorry for ever being depressed after he left. _

_But, I just can't do it anymore. I can't stand living without him._

_Good bye Mom._

_As a last wish, please do not do anything rash. Don't let Charlie do anything rash either._

_Love, Bella_

I was sobbing to myself. I saw attached to this note a pink stationary paper with Edward written on top of it in blood. My Bella used her own blood to write me a letter? She's so stupid. I slowly inhaled the letter. It smelled exactly like Bella. I opened it and read:

_Dear Edward,_

_I can't live anymore. You caused me too much misery by leaving. I can't live anymore. Therefore, I made a decision. It is my decision. I decided to die._

_I am going to jump the cliff tomorrow. You cannot stop me._

_I wrote this letter in my own blood as a last reminder of your ex-girlfriend. The only reminder._

_I still love you with all my heart, but I cannot take it anymore._

_Hope you are enjoying your existance._

_Bella_

I slowly crumbled. My Bella is dead. I will die. Tomorrow, I will go to the Volturi and ask for death. Then, I can be in the afterworld where Bella is, and live blissfully with her.

"Ms. Swan," I said. "Did you find Bella's body?"

"Yes, but it was so badly mauled by a bear after she jumped that we don't recognize her. It was YOU! You are a monster! YOU CAUSED BELLA TO DIE!" screamed Renee.

"Yes, it was all my fault. I'm going to leave now," I said. I slowly inhaled Bella's letter one last time and tucked it into my pocket.

I went outside to my car. I took out my cell phone and dialed the airport. "One ticket to Volterra," I said.

**Bella:**

With the help of the guards, I made Isabella Marie Swan commit suicide. I needed a way out of all my fake contacts and this was the way. I bet Edward was screaming in agony now. I knew that this will make him come to the Volturi and ask for death.

Instead of granting death, I was going to grant him something else. Then, I tell him who I truly am. Then, I have my soul mate back.

How did I write a note in blood. I changed my appearance to that of a human again and took blood out to write it in. Then, I turned back into a vampire.

Right now, I'm in my room getting ready. I put on a dress and my hood over my head. Then, I headed to the throne room where Edward was.

I took off my hood. Edward was still kneeling on the floor. I sat in my throne along with my brothers. "Welcome, young vampire. What do you seek us for?" I asked.

"I want death. My mate died. I do not want to live again. I want to be in heaven, or where ever she is. I want to be with her in the afterlife," said Edward. He must really like me.

"What is your mate's name, young one?" I asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan," replied Edward. Edward still thinks of me as his mate. How sweet!

"Ah," I said. I turned to Aro. "Didn't Isabella Marie Swan come here a few days ago?"

Aro looked at me confused but I gave him a look to tell him to go along with it. "Yes, dear sister. Edward, I don't want you to die. You can be a great addition to our guard. Won't you join us instead?" asked Aro with a glint in his eyes. I almost rolled my eyes. Aro was so predictible.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward, instead turning to me and ignoring Aro.

"I mean, young Bella came in a few days ago asking for death. Instead of death, we offered her immortality. She immediately agreed to the offer. In fact, she is in her room right now. Shall I go and find her?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Please, my lady. Please!" he begged.

"Very well, I shall," I said. "Please take over for me, brothers." I headed to my room and changed my appearance and clothes to that of Bella Swan.

I came back, pretending to look confused, as human Bella. I knelt down in front of Aro, Marcus, and Caius. "Master, mistress came looking for me, asking for me. What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"It seems, young Bella, that young Edward has come looking for you. He wishes to speak with you," said Aro.

Edward saw me and gasped. "Bella! You're alive! But Renee said you're dead!" he said.

"Oh, no, Edward. I'm very much alive and human. I didn't die. I faked my death because Aro said I was going to be a vampire soon," I said.

"Bella, love, what are you doing in Volterra?" asked Edward. "They are dangerous people, the Volturi. Come home with me. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper are going to be happy to see you."

"No, Edward. I promised that I will join the guard. Aro says I have great potential," I said.

"True that," said Aro chuckling. I sent him a glare that caused him to shut up.

"Look, Bella, love, I left because I wanted you to live a full human life, not come to the Volturi. Love, I love you with all my heart. Why were you so stupid as to write a letter in your own blood?" asked Edward.

"I didn't think you'd actually come looking for death. I wanted you to live out your life. I still love you, but I wanted you to have a fragment of my life with you," I said.

"Look, love, I love you. If you take me back, I'll not leave you ever again," said Edward.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," he said and he kissed me.

"Wait...but I can't! I just can't!" I cried. "I have to go!" I didn't want Edward to discover my deepest secret and hate me. I threw down a DVD that I wanted Edward to watch and ran away.

**Edward:**

I stood shocked. I couldn't even register what happened. "What is wrong with Bella?" I asked Aro.

He shook his head, as well as Caius and Marcus. They suggested I watch that DVD. They told me that there was a DVD player in reception.

I saw a note attached. It read:

_Dearest Edward,_

_I'm afraid I haven't been quite honest with you. Watch the DVD and it'll reveal where I am as of now. I am afraid you will hate me._

_I love you._

_Bella_

The secretary, Gianna I think her name was, smiled at me. "What can I do for you, sir?" she asked politely.

I asked for a DVD player. She gave me one and I popped the DVD into it.

Suddenly, Bella was on the TV. It was filmed in her room at Charlie's.

Bella spoke. "Dearest Edward. I love you. However, I have not been truthful with you. This is hard for me to admit in real life, so I have filmed it for you instead. Edward, I'm not who you think I am. I am not Isabella Marie Swan. I am not Charlie's daughter. I am not a human."

She paused. I was a little shocked. Who was Bella? Or better yet, what is she? She really did trick me, if she isn't human.

"I am Isabella Marie Volturi, Queen of the Volturi, and older sister to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I am a three thousand year old vampire," said Bella. She paused again.

What? Well, that explains why she is in the Volturi.

"I'm sorry for not admitting it. But, it is fairly hard to. You had a hard time admitting to being a vampire. Then, you come across a human. Your family didn't seem to really be fond of the Volturi. It is truly hard to admit. I have three powers: I am a shield, can change appearances at will, and can control minds a little. There is a reason everyone believed that I was Charlie's daughter, how I looked human. It's my powers.

"Edward, if you don't want to have anything to do with me after this, then I understand. I wasn't honest. I am part of a different coven. However, I glad to get this off my chest." She paused and the screen went blank.

Then, it came on again and Bella was a vampire now with red eyes. The very same vampire that I saw earlier today. "Edward, this is what I truly look like. I left when you left. I didn't die. I went back to my home. Edward, you are my true mate. I hope we can still be best friends at least."

What? I didn't care what Bella is. I just wanted her back. I waited for instructions as to where to find her. "Edward, if you are watching this DVD, that means that I have run away to a secret place. Only Aro knows where this is, but you need to say, "I know who Bella is and I know what to expect. Take me to her secret place." Bella smiled in the DVD and it went blank for the last time.

I went to the throne room and said, "I know who Bella is and I know what to expect. Take me to her secret place."

Aro said, "Wonderful. Come." And he took me to where Bella was.

* * *

**STOP!**

**There are three things that need to be done:**

**1. Answer the questions in a review.**

**2. Read my profile.**

**3. Read my other stories.**


End file.
